


Hell's Angel

by orphan_account



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angels, Demons, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Smut, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-28 05:26:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20420648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Crowley has been meeting with Lilith in Hell since his first days up on Earth. With every evil deed he completed, he would relay the details to her and she would be in awe with what he had done, rewarding him in every way possible. It has been 100 years since he last got in touch, but he has just begun his biggest task yet. He has just delivered the Anti-Christ to St Beryls.But this doesn't just end up as a one off meeting...





	Hell's Angel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, after watching the show and reading the book, I am very obviously infatuated with Crowley. Although, it also helps that the character is played so damn well by David Tennant, which just makes me love him even more.  
This version of Crowley, and all other characters, may differ slightly from how they are represented in other media types and I want to be clear that this is for myself or anyone who love that gorgeous demon in this way.  
I haven't written anything for a very long time but I really wanted to do this because I adore this show. So thank you for letting me share my fic!

Crowley, clad in his usual all black attire (including his round designer sunglasses), had come down to Hell to report the delivery of the Anti-Christ as complete. Technically, he had already told Hastur, one of the Dukes of Hell, by phone that the baby had been taken to the nuns at St. Beryls and that it had been successfully swapped - but he also had someone else he wanted to report to, and that he wanted to do face to face. 

This was a very special meeting. All of them were. This wasn't the first one. During the very beginning of his time on Earth, their little meetings were very frequent and he told _her_ it all - every demomic event that he created, everything he saw on Earth, the people and creatures he encountered. Crowley was important. He was the one, the snake to convince Eve to eat the apple. His bright yellow/gold eyes were that of a snake, an evil creature to tempt the humans into choosing the bad decision, to create chaos. In Hell, they all thought he was doing great on Earth, but only _her_ opinion truly mattered. He would come down, explain it all and she would congratulate him in her own way, listening to every word and admiring him for every inch of what he had done. But now, this was going to be their first meeting in many years. He wasn't sure what to expect, but he wanted, no, **needed** to see her. 

He made his way through the dark dingy halls of Hell's offices, the dim lights above do not bother demons as they can see perfectly in the dark, but they really annoyed Crowley when they flickered constantly. He doesn't like it when they flicker in his home up on Earth. He grumbled at each flicker, swaggering through the corridors in annoyance. Earth has a flair, a decent atmosphere that he has grown accustomed to in the 6,000 years he has been there, but he can't complain - he did fall, after all.

He finally made it to her door. He stood in front of it for a moment, just staring at the boring deep grey colour. His eyes burned from staring too long, and he blinked a few times as he gained his composure, lifting a hand to knock on the wood. 

"Hang on!" 

Crowley waited for what felt like an eternity, until the door handle jostled about and the gorgeous purple eyed demon he had been waiting to see came into sight. Lilith.

"What the fuck do y- Crowley?" She looked up mid sentence, taken aback to see him standing there, then smirked. "Long time no see."

She opened the door a bit more to let him in, showing herself to him. Crowley could see her large scaly wings retracting as he walked in, but that wasn't what he really had his attention on. Her short black skirt, along with the ripped fishnets she was sporting, made her legs stand out. Plus, her large breasts were barely being concealed by her tight shirt. He expected this, but maybe because he hadn't seen her in so long it made him feel dis-orientated. Lilith was the demon of seduction, a succubus some might say, and she made sure she looked the part.

"You look shocked." She laughed, "Probably because you haven't come to see me in a century. Did you forget who I am, where I was?"

"No. Sorry, look-" 

"Don't apologise, Crowley." Her smile dropped and she looked at him, dead in the eye, "I am always here for you, regardless. Even if you didn't see me for another 100 years from now, I would drop everything for you and you know that."

Lilith dropped her serious demeanour quickly, a smirk appearing on her face once again. She strode over to her desk, taking her seat and gestured for him to sit down. He sat down across from her, taking his sweet time to recollect himself.

"So, what brings you to me today?" She cooed, propping her head up on the desk with her arm, gazing straight at him.

"Well, Lilith," Crowley breathed, "I have just delivered the Anti-Christ."

"I know, I bumped into Hastur in the halls. He really hates you at the moment, kept muttering on about some 'complete nonsense with Earth telephones' - as he put it anyway. Doesn't take much to piss him off right now, especially with our Prince being taken to Earth today. He has been in such a foul mood all week. Although, he's always in a mood. Bloody idiot." Lilith rolled her eyes, then looked at Crowley. "Oh, you didn't come to _chat_, did you?"

"No, I mean, uh, yes?" He chuckled, raising his arms slightly in an expression that says 'well, what did you expect?'.

Even though a pang of hurt ran through her bones, Lilith just grinned evily and stood, walking round the desk to slowly sit on her knees in front of him. She ran her hands up from his knees slowly, caressing his thighs over his tight jeans. 

"I can't think of any words to tell you how proud I am of you for what you've done today." She purred, as she let her hands slide up to his belt. "But I can show you~"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was just a short intro chapter. I don't like adding Smut straight in for this, as I am so rusty with my writing right now lmao. So please let me know if you want a chapter 2! 
> 
> Thank you for reading!!


End file.
